Ursula Callistis (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Ursula Callistis, born Chariot du Nord and also known by the stage name Shiny Chariot, is a main character in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is the Magic Astronomy teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy, the mentor (and idol) of the young witch Atsuko Kagari, and latest inheritor of Sky Valkyrie. Personality and Character This iteration of Ursula is loosely based on her anime counterpart as both are calm, caring, charismatic, patient, level-headed, and quick to act in situations of danger in spite of comes off as shy and timid when confronted by her superiors. Both even tends to be clumsy and "uncouth" at times. Unlike her anime counterpart however, Chariot prefer to addressed as her current identity Ursula Callistis because she have gotten used with that name, but not mind to called Chariot either. She also revealed to be exemplary Valkyrie in her youth, but resigned from her duty due to the guilt from the fallout between her and Croix in the past, and her action in scarring the moon with Shiny Rod. In spite of this, she remain loyal to Thapoli, as she carefully kept her past as Valkyrie a secret from others including Croix. She even chose not to don her Valkyrie armor when stopping Croix in spite of the latter have greater advantage against her. When the ancient sect Naglfar made their return and Akko, Lotte, and Sucy become newest Valkyrie generations, Ursula dons her armor once again and takes the role as their Valkyrie masters alongside Biri Biri and Newt Astriddottir Skills & Abilities While Chariot noted to be outstanding magic user who performed impressive magical feats, all of it pale compared to her skills as Valkyrie. In fact, she is one of greatest seasoned Valkyrie and protector who regarded as hero of numerous battles. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Throughout her training as Valkyrie, Ursula's bodily functions enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning, resulting her strength, stamina, speed, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, and flexibility are greatly heightened to peak level. *'Magic': Like other witches, Ursula is skillful in magic and one of greatest Valkyries. Notable skills she displayed in the series are: **'Body Strengthening Spell': Ursula can enhance her body's strength to superhuman level. ***'Leg Strengthening Spell': Ursula can enhance her legs' strength to superhuman level with this spell. **'Magic Beam Spell': Ursula can conjure powerful destructive beam of magic energy from the tip of her wand with this spell. **'Explosion Spell': Ursula can generate omni-directional explosion of magic energy around herself with this spell. This uses lot of magic power that her hair reverts to its original color. **'Object Repairing Spell' and Super Object Repairing Spell: Ursula can magically repair objects with either Object Repairing Spell or its stronger variant Object Repairing Spell in conjunction with a magic powder to improve its effectiveness. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Ursula can conjure powerful barrier of magic energy to defend herself of those around her. The barrier's durability depends on how much magic energy she used, as when using highly durable barrier against beam attack of Croix's sentinel statue, the increase of magic energy output for barrier's creation and reinforcing caused her hair to turned to its original color. **'Suspension Spell': Ursula can magically encapsulate target in an orb of magic energy suspended in the air. She can choose to have the orb either put those trapped inside it on the trance or otherwise, as she let Arcas conscious to let the bear-like creature recognize her. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Ursula is adept in Metamorphosis Magic. ***'Clothes Transformation Spell': Ursula can magically change clothes that she worn or others as well as enhancing their attributes with this spell. ***'Transformation Spell': Ursula is adept in transformation spell, as she was shown magically shapeshifting into various forms during her days as magical star Shiny Chariot. She can also undo the effect of transformation spell as well. **'Broom Flight Spell' (formerly): Ursula can fly with her broom with this spell, but due to exposure to Wagandea pollen, she cannot use this ability until the cure for this ailment found. **'Spirit Calling Spell': Ursula can summon and communicate with spirit who reside within old objects with this spell. **'Floating Magic': Ursula can magically walk on the air by generating floating magical platforms beneath her feet at short distance. **'Object Control Magic': Ursula can magically manipulate object from distance at will. **'Magic of Stars and Astrology Magic': She is a user of the Magic of Stars, a unique magic which has unknown yet powerful abilities. Although it is unknown if it is related to the former skill, Ursula is well-versed in astrology magic, which is used to see the future. **'Magic Blade Spell': Ursula can form lightsaber-esque magic blade around her wand that can virtually cut through anything. **'Magic Loudspeaker Spell': Ursula can conjure loudspeaker-like construct that can amplify her voice like actual sound amplifier. **'Magic Hook Spell': Ursula can project strand of magic ends with grappling hook from her wand to pull objects from distance. **'Magic Screen Spell': Ursula can project floating, energy screen to show images to aid her briefing the lesson/situation. Tools & Equipments *'Shiny Rod': A powerful magical artifact that has amazing unknown abilities and responds to the heart of its owner. She can transform it into a broom, as well as into a bow and create an arrow from thin air with the Seven Words of Arcturus. Also, it can increase the power of spells when used. She stopped wielding the Shiny Rod, when she caused a disaster during her final show, damaging the moon's surface with Shiny Arc and taking away her audience's magic which causes the staff to wither in her hands. *'Magic Broom': Ursula has a straw broom with a crescent moon-like design in one end. This broom currently stored due to exposed to Wagandea pollen which stripped her ability to fly with it. *'Sky Valkyrie': Valkyrie Armor with affinity to sky and cosmos. Some elements of the armor's design and aesthetics similar with Ursula's stage costume from her days as Shiny Chariot, particularly its witch hat and the cape. * Magic Wand: Ursula has a magic wand which enable her to use magic. *'Valkyrie Blade': Ursula's main weapon as Valkyrie. Combined with her wand, it gives the blade ability to transform into various weapons. Ursula's weapon form of choice is long sword. Notes & Trivia Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard